


I do, I do

by Sixhalfmk



Category: Ubik - Philip K. Dick
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixhalfmk/pseuds/Sixhalfmk
Summary: 一个穷小子员工如何攻略年长老板的三俗故事





	I do, I do

**Author's Note:**

> 所有可能影响阅读的设定在文末都有注释。

乔·奇普拿到第一份工资时，上街买了一件小丑款式的细条纹睡衣，颜色鲜艳，下摆很长。

他径直走进朗西特的办公室，笔直地站在办公桌前，拉起新衣服的袖子，欣赏着男人脸上渐渐露出的困惑神情。朗西特一手抓着电话，另一只手停在双路扫描仪的屏幕上，被他捉了个措手不及。

乔比划着睡衣，饶有兴味地盯着朗西特错愕的眼神。

朗西特放下手里的电话，揉了揉眉心，说道：“我跟秘书说谁也不许进来。”

“她不在。”乔拉过一把椅子，舒舒服服地坐了进去。

朗西特皱眉，这就要按下传呼键，被乔按断了电话。

“收到我的邮件了吗？”他轻快地说道，避开朗西特谴责的眼神。

“如果你指的是提前透支信用资产的那封，那么是的，我收到了。”朗西特不为所动，向后靠在椅背上，探究的眼神上下打量着乔，像只警惕的猫咪。

乔点起一根烟，翘着二郎腿说道：“所以你答应了？”

朗西特严肃地看着他，无情地说道：“我拒绝。”

“哦，那好吧，”乔夸张地叹了口气，“你看，我本来打算买件一模一样的睡衣送给你。”他指指睡衣上线头粗糙的花纹，用目光示意朗西特：看，一模一样。

朗西特迅速起身，不容分说夺过了他的香烟，掐灭在烟灰缸里，干脆地对着门做了个请的手势。

乔站起身，拍拍衣服，装作毫不在意地问道：“那么，晚点你会来我那儿吗？”

转头朗西特已经拨出了一个号码，再也无暇顾及他的存在。

乔拖着步子走到门口，拉开了门，身后传来男人的声音。

“还有，”乔缩回半个身子，目光恳切地看着朗西特，表示洗耳恭听，“永远，永远也别买衣服送给我。”

他笑得如沐春风：“想也别想，我不会有钱的。”

朗西特的眼神告诉他，该死的你从来没有如此正确地认识过自己。

 

那晚，朗西特最终还是没有出现。乔百无聊赖地看了几个点播节目，喝光了一瓶红酒。最后他调到成人频道，打算给自己的小兄弟来一发再去睡觉。电视屏幕上出现“是否支付15个信用点”的字样，乔舔舔嘴唇，按下了确定。

**余额不足**

操。乔扔掉遥控器，躺倒在椅子上。

朗西特说的没错。可能他就是穷命，手头一直紧张，除了每周固定的兴奋剂购入，他常常连给机器服务员的小费都没有。

他越想越生气，抄起可视电话，拨打一个倒背如流的号码。

一双温柔而警觉的眼睛出现在屏幕上。

“有事？”

“给我预支下个月的钱，不然我就辞职。”乔没好气地说道。

朗西特眨了眨眼，在屏幕里露出了整张脸，乔不得不注意到他略显疲惫的神情和下巴上隐约的胡渣。一阵隐秘的愧疚击中了乔的心，有一瞬间他后悔在这个时候给自己的顶头上司拨出了这通电话。

“我会叫秘书打给你，瞬时入账。”

“行，”乔犹豫了一会儿，“你就不问我打算拿钱去干什么吗？”

朗西特轻笑出声，听上去温柔又无奈。

“我猜，给我买一件睡衣。”

乔满意地点头：“你说的没错。”

“早些睡吧，乔。”朗西特像是被他的笑容刺到了一般，立刻收敛了神色，重新挂上那副又专业又疲倦的职业面具。

乔失去了逗弄男人的兴趣。不知怎的，自从对方把他从那个烂坑里捡出来后，他总有种被对方全权负责的错觉。尽管他知道并无可能，格伦·朗西特是他唯一的老板，有位叫埃拉的亡妻，就躺在亡灵馆里，是他毕生的挚爱。而他只是乔·奇普，一个被老板花了三百块钱从贫民窟里带出来的落魄反超能师。

乔关闭了可视电话，电视在长时间的得不到指令后也熄灭了屏幕。他在黑暗中安静地坐了一会儿，传讯器传来“叮”的一声轻响。

他的预支信用到账了，朗西特没骗他。

乔叹了口气，知道今晚他已经再也没有唤起小兄弟的欲望，便草草洗漱睡觉。

然而就在他躺上床后，他依然在罪恶和快感中陷入了欲念的热潮。他咬着嘴唇攀上了高潮，闭着的眼前浮现出朗西特困惑的面容。

他把头埋进枕头里，叹了口气。

 

 

接下来他需要一台自动售报机，只要两百美元。于是他在第二封发给朗西特的电报中提出了这个要求。电报发出的当天下午，他便接到了朗西特从底特律打来的、怒气冲冲的电话。

“你从不读报！”朗西特在电话那头吼道。

“只要两百美元。”乔耸耸肩，这个老混蛋，为了省钱从来不打可视电话。

如果他能在视频这一头跳一次脱衣舞——他自认为自己的摆胯比蓝狐狸酒吧里那些女招待们好看性感一万倍——他也许能说服朗西特，成功拿到本该属于他的两百美元。

朗西特迅速冷静下来，他深知在电话里和乔发火并不能解决问题，乔不是会被怒气震慑住的人，起码不是被他的：“两美元我也不会买。”

“你会的。”乔停了一会儿，换了种宽慰般口吻，“我会跳脱衣舞。”

朗西特的怒气似乎被打断了零点几秒，乔满意地听到电话那头传来短暂的屏住呼吸的声音。

“听着，乔，”朗西特听上去老了十岁。乔想象男人在电话那头，一定用那双大得惊人的手捂住了眼睛。想到这儿，他的某个地方一阵骚动，几乎令他差点没听到对方接下来说的话。

“……资产管理，”朗西特循循善诱的声音从远处传来，生硬地切断了他逐渐旖旎的幻想，“比如费里斯—布洛克曼分析公司。我有个认识的熟人，可以帮你简化审计流程。”

乔烦躁地把自己拉回现实，这是朗西特多少次教育他如何理财了？“相比把钱给那些吸血的狗东西，我更愿意交给你。”

朗西特忍不住轻笑出声，乔猜测他是不是又在嘲笑自己的少不更事。“听着，我很乐意成为你的资产委托人，但这不是长久之计。”

“为何？”乔尖锐地反问。

朗西特似乎拿远了听筒，电话那头传来遥远的说话声。一个小心翼翼的女声，乔翻了个白眼，罗妮，朗西特新雇佣的潮预师[1]，那个搔首弄姿的小贱人。片刻之后，朗西特重新对着听筒说道：“我得走了，请至少考虑我的提议。”他匆匆挂断了电话。

没门儿，乔欣赏了一会儿电话里的忙音，把听筒丢下床，向后舒适地倒在那团蓬松的羽毛被里。谁也不能说服他把钱交给那帮人，就连朗西特也不行。

 

朗西特看人的眼光鲜少出错。他敏锐，直觉很准，洞察力极强，明白市场需要什么。人们大多被无处不在的通灵师，先知所困扰：隐私被侵犯，生活被搅扰。而他手下的反超能师们可以提供各项服务，帮助人们摆脱困境。冒险聘用乔的六个月后，他的好眼光再一次得到了证实。

乔不仅帮他签下了不少对现状感到焦虑的大客户（电力公司总裁，通信高管等等），甚至还在无意中救了他的命。

 

朗西特并不知道坐在对面吃饭的客户是一个高级通灵师，心感场极值高达58，这都是后来乔告诉他的——“你再和他坐上五分钟，你保准没命，”乔冷酷的说道，“到时候埃拉，朗西特公司，商业机密，piu，全是浮云。”——如果不是乔·奇普会发疯到跟踪自己的老板，他或许真像对方说的那样，和朗西特公司一同烟消云散了。

乔却说，我不过是偶然遇见你，打算和你打个招呼。他清楚地知道自己从来不会撒谎，他的谎言拙劣而不可推敲，一切都在朗西特把掉进咖啡杯的测试仪拾起来还给他时不攻自破。

乔的英勇事迹把他带上了《星际新闻报》的第二版，这对他来说够好了。他只是区区一个反超能师，上岗不到一年。他不顾自身危险救了自己的老板，无论换哪家公司，都会喜欢他简历上的这一笔的。

“我不过是把仪器怼在了他的脸上。”得知朗西特欲请他吃饭，乔耸耸肩，表示大可不必。

“你 **救** 了我，”朗西特加重了语气，“我欠你的。”

乔皱起眉头：“我不想出门了，记者，”他摆摆手，像是赶跑看不见的苍蝇，“我受够了。”

朗西特犹豫片刻，迟疑地提议道：“那便去你家吧？”

乔故意躲避男人问询的眼神，在朗西特看不见的时候露出了浅笑。

 

晚餐堪称愉快，除去期间好几次乔对着舔手指的朗西特发呆。晚餐后他去厨房煮了咖啡，回来时发现朗西特正在翻看他的电视观看记录。

“我以为你是正派老板，”乔一屁股坐在沙发上，懒洋洋地控诉，“你侵犯了我的隐私。”

朗西特扬声问道：“这就是你的睡前活动？”指了指屏幕。

乔涨红了脸，抢过遥控器关掉了电视。朗西特的笑声充斥在他窄小的客厅里，乔听着听着，产生了一种嗑了墨斯[2]的幻觉。

他眨了下眼，一句长久以来的疑问便脱口而出。

“你为什么不肯干我？”乔歪着头，掐灭手里的烟。

朗西特叹了口气，那样深沉和绝望，乔生怕他就要说出自己不行的话来了。

“我太老了。”最终他这样说道。

乔笑了。

“是因为我一直叫你’老家伙’吗？”他耸耸肩，无所谓地说道，“我没有恶意。”

朗西特皱着眉，看起来有些为难：“也不是因为这个。”

“那时因为什么？”乔凑近他，朗西特不动声色地向后退去，直到乔的膝盖顶上男人的大腿，朗西特退到了沙发尾端，再往后一点，他便能以一个最笨拙地姿势倒下去。

“我去见了埃拉，”朗西特语速很快，乔的手穿过了他裤腰带，流连在他的紧张的腰部肌肉群上。

“她说了什么？”乔朝他的耳朵吹了口气，男人退缩了一下。

“我……不能告诉你。”朗西特试图推开他，乔粗暴地按下他的手。

乔站起来，解开衬衫扣子，转身一并脱下裤子，走向卧室。朗西特像是被蛊惑着，跟随着他来到卧室门口。

“其实是你救了我，你把我从街上带回来，给我工作，给我照拂，”乔认真地说道，“我是你的，朗西特先生。”

说着，乔向上伸直双腿，臀部离开床垫，露出苍白而癯瘦的背部。

然后，他的心忽的一沉。朗西特的眼神变了，眼中的犹疑和软弱不见了，取而代之的是毫无感情的空洞和决绝。

“乔。”这不是一个问句，更像是在宣告结束。

朗西特头也不回地走出了房间，还不忘顺走角柜上的三角魔力信用钥[3]。乔支撑不住，翻过了身，头顶氙气灯照在他那嶙峋凸起的肩胛骨上。他目光空洞地看向门口朗西特消失的地方，他不明白自己哪里做错了。

 

乔算着时间，一跃而起，跌跌撞撞地冲到电话前，拿起了听筒。他的心脏通通狂跳。两声忙音之后，对面接通了。

“如果我答应去那个什么费里斯开户呢？”

“这不是一桩值得的交易。”朗西特声音沙哑。

“我以为你只在乎有利可图。”乔继续说道，“你大可以直接拒绝。”

男人沉默数秒，乔的床单被他捏出了一道浅浅的痕迹。“……我不知道。”他听起来十分茫然。

乔小声说道：“我替你留了门。”

电话那头响起一声该死的汽车鸣笛。

“我不能关门，我没钱投币开门了[4]。”乔闷闷不乐地坦白。

男人笑出声，按掉了电话。

 

朗西特在他瘦的突出骨头的肩胛上留下好几个咬痕。乔被深深干进床铺里的时候，连声音都发不出来。后庭又酸又涨，快感连绵不绝。他只觉得眼冒金星，身后男人粗重的喘息又性感的要命。此时此刻，让他交出一整年的麻醉剂配额他也会不假思索的同意，没什么比被朗西特操到高潮来得更令人不枉此生了。

最后男人狠狠把他压在床上，射在了他的身体内，这从乔的喉咙里逼出了一声脆弱的闷哼。

 

 

几天之后，乔被通讯仪的叫声吵醒。他还没从宿醉中醒来，头痛欲裂，没好气地点开屏幕，发现自己收到了一条语音讯息。

发件人署名是朗西特。乔不假思索地按下了接受。

那是一段对话。乔仔细辨认，一个男人和一个女人对话的声音，男人听上去苦恼忧愁，女人的声音则显得微弱而缥缈。几分钟后，乔打了个激灵——他迟钝的脑袋突然意识到，那是朗西特在和自己过世的妻子埃拉对话。

这个老混蛋，乔瞪大了眼睛，感到难以置信，他竟然录下了他在亡灵馆里的对话。

“我很恐惧。”朗西特低声说道。

“你过去有那么多风流韵事，”埃拉的声音听起来空灵，慰藉，乔大脑中那根突突欢跳的神经突然平静下来，“为什么选择现在告诉我？”

“因为，我害怕。”

录音里是一阵被电流干扰的噪音，乔下意识地屏住呼吸。

“我害怕这一次是真的了。”

 

乔呆呆地把自己卷在一团乱的被子里，房间地板上到处散落着东倒西歪的酒瓶，他想起来自己好像没有可以支付给扫地机器人的现金——他的信用太差，共管式公寓已经拒绝接受赊账，坚持一切服务必须现金结算。

他的可视电话突然响了。

“你收到我的讯息了吗？”电话那头是朗西特忧郁的面容。

乔点点头，没有说话。

朗西特停顿片刻，继续说道，他的手指不断地调整着垂下的领带，即使它看上去毫无问题：“你知道我只有在不得已的情况下才会去激活我的妻子[5]。”

乔继续点点头，抿着嘴唇。

“你不用去征信公司开户了。”朗西特交叠着双手，声音听上去紧的要命。

乔终于扬起眉毛，露出一丝由衷的疑惑，似乎在说：解释一下？我是该死的反通灵师，不是先知。

朗西特深吸一口气：“……我会帮你管理资产。”他清了清喉咙，继续说道，“前提是，你将永久供职于公司。 **我** 的公司。”

乔瞪着屏幕里对方办公桌上的一块污渍出了神。

他想起上学的时候教授似乎说过，人类发声是通过将近40块肌肉的共同作用。肺部压缩膈，声带从而产生自供的震动，在打开和关闭口腔的时候，声道则会传递声音。这一切都只发生在一念之间。

“你愿意吗？”

乔慢悠悠地点燃一根香烟，咬着烟嘴，含糊地回答：“当然。”

当然。不开玩笑。

 

完

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 注：
> 
> [1]出自PKD的另一本小说《帕莫·艾德里奇的三处圣痕》，一类以预测潮流为职业的人。
> 
> [2]出自PKD的《流吧，我的眼泪》中一种精神麻醉剂。
> 
> [3]书中设定可以支出信用点的媒介物品。
> 
> [4]书中乔的住所大门需要付费才能开门，乔在书里第一次出现时，连开门的钱都出不起。
> 
> [5]书中的设定，亡故的亲友可以存放在亡灵馆以供亲人激活并与其对话。


End file.
